It is known to coat metallic surfaces with compositions that are effective in forming thereon coatings which are corrosion-resistant in order to protect the surfaces from materials which tend to corrode or otherwise degrade the metal. In general it is desirable that such coatings should also have properties such that any overlying coatings, such as, for example, siccative coatings which are applied thereon, will adhere tightly thereto.
One of the many types of coating compositions that are available for forming on metallic surfaces coatings of the aforementioned type comprises an acidic aqueous coating composition containing hexavalent chromium, reduced (trivalent) chromium, and an acrylic resin. A coating composition of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,185,596 (the '596 patent). The '596 patent discloses an aqueous acidic composition formulated from:
(i) the reaction product of chromic acid (CrO.sub.3) and formaldehyde, a reducing agent used in an amount such that about 40 to about 95% by weight of the chromium remains in the hexavalent state, and PA1 (ii) an acrylic resin. PA1 (i) hexavalent chromium (as CrO.sub.3), about 40 to about 60% by weight of which is in the reduced (trivalent) form; PA1 (ii) phosphoric acid; and PA1 (iii) a mixture of:
These coating compositions have a high performance level with vinyl type paints but not with the polyester type.
Another composition of the aforementioned type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,772 (the '772 patent). This composition is formulated from:
(a) soluble polyacrylic acid, and PA2 (b) dispersed acrylic acid solids.
The coatings formed from the compositions of the '772 patent have the advantage over those of the '596 patent in that they have a high performance level with all types of overlying paints.
Although the compositions disclosed in the '596 and '772 patents can be used to advantage in various types of applications, a problem has been encountered in the use of such compositions when applied to metallic surfaces by an applicator roll. It has been observed that the use of the composition results in an accumulation and an excess buildup of chromium on the applicator roll which can also affect adversely the appearance as well as the functional quality of the coating. Periodic removal of the chromium from the roll is possible but this is time consuming and costly, making the compositions unattractive to the consumer. The inclusion in such composition of an alkylphenoxy-poly (alkyleneoxy)-ether will, according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,968, reduce such chromium build-up on the roll. While these compositions of the prior art are useful in providing coatings which are both corrosion resistant and adherent to overlying siccative coatings, there are other problems involved in their use. Since these coatings are used on a large industrial scale they are most often packaged and stored in drums. At low temperature storage conditions the compositions are stable, but at higher temperatures (above 100.degree. F.) a sludge forms on standing. This problem was particularly acute in the summer since the drums, in keeping with common practices, were stored outdoors, and at times the internal temperatures of the drums reached as high as 125.degree. F. The sludge that formed was usually about 8 to 10 inches thick, but in severe cases the sludge reached a thickness of about 24 to about 36 inches. Such compositions could not be used and were returned to the supplier, causing the supplier economic loss.
One solution to this problem was the provision of a 2-package system wherein the hexavalent-trivalent chromium system was in one package and the resin system in another. The packages were shipped in separate containers and the contents mixed prior to use. Although this solved the problem of the sludge it was not particularly appealing to the consumer who had to do the mixing and preferred a composition which was ready for instant use.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide a composition which is useful in providing a no-rinse coating for metals, which coating is resistant to corrosion and adherent to overlying siccative coatings applied thereon, and which composition remains stable on standing regardless of the storage temperature at which it is kept.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a composition of the type described above which can be prepared and shipped as a single package.